plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Żołądź
Żołądź jest jedną z nowych klas roślin w Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville. Ma on przypisaną rolę Obrony. Sam z siebie nie posiada dużej siły ognia oraz ma mało zdrowia, ale jest bardzo mobilny. Oznacza to, że lepiej sprawdza się we wspieraniu ogniem sojuszników i ucieczce aniżeli w ofensywie. Żołądź ma również możliwość przemiany w Dąb, który posiada potężną broń oraz dużą ilość zdrowia, jednak jest powolny i łatwy do trafienia. Na jednym Dębie może ponadto przesiadywać do trzech innych Żołędzi, które zyskują wtedy możliwość leczenia całej grupy. Jeśli Dąb zostanie pokonany, zmieniony w niego Żołądź również zostanie, i to bez możliwości wskrzeszenia. Jako Żołądź, gracz ma do dyspozycji szybkostrzelną, w pełni automatyczną broń z magazynkiem. Grając Dębem, gracz zyskuje półautomatyczną wyrzutnię zadającą obrażenia obszarowe, natomiast dosiadając Dąb, otrzymuje broń podobną do broni Żołędzia, aczkolwiek tym razem z systemem przegrzania. Opis w menu Żołądź Rola: Obrona Żołędzie są najsilniejsze, kiedy atakują całą grupą. Zmień się w Dąb i zabierz ze sobą żołędzich pasażerów, którzy otrzymają premię do siły rażenia i wytrzymałości. Broń główna: Łupinowa salwa Szybkostrzelna broń krótkiego zasięgu. Specjalne - Wciśnij interakcji, znajdując się w pobliżu Dębu, żeby na niego wsiąść. Dąb Rola: Obrona Dęby przerażają wrogów i bronią obszaru, zadając obrażenia od eksplozji. Muszą jednak zachować ostrożność, ponieważ stanowią duży cel. Broń główna: Balzooka Broń strzelająca wybuchową korą. Moc specjalna - Może zabrać ze sobą do trzech Żołędzi, by zwiększyć siłę rażenia i wytrzymałość. Pasażer Dębu (uzupełnić) Zdolności Żołądź *Sok-łapka - Wystrzel lepki pocisk, który odpycha wrogów. Wciśnij pierwszej zdolności, by go zdetonować. *Przyzwanie Dębu - Przemień się w Dąb. Będą mogły do ciebie dołączyć 3 inne Żołędzie. *Żołędziowy pęd - Zawiruj szybko w kierunku, w którym się poruszasz. Dąb *Super sok-łapka - Wystrzel wielki lepki pocisk, który odpycha wrogów. Wciśnij pierwszej zdolności, by go zdetonować. *Skarłowacenie - Zmień się z powrotem w Żołędzia. *Kłoda pod nogi - Wytocz w stronę przeciwników wielką, zadającą obrażenia kłodę. Pasażer Dębu (uzupełnić) Strategie Grając jako Żołądź Żołądź sam w sobie nie stanowi najlepszej ofensywy, ale nie jest łatwo go trafić. Oznacza to, że podczas walki najlepiej pozostawać w ruchu. Najlepiej radzi sobie z przeciwnikami skupionymi na innych roślinach, ponieważ wtedy ci nie będą się nim zbytnio zajmować. Postać ta też jest całkiem dobra w ucieczce, gdyż może spowolnić wrogów sok-łapką czy też zrobić unik żołędziowym pędem. Sok-łapka jest też użyteczna, ponieważ popycha również gracza, dzięki czemu można skorzystać z niej by dostać się na wyższe tereny. Żołędzia spośród innych klas roślin wyróżnia jednak możliwość transformacji w Dąb, co czyni z niego potężną postać ofensywną. Forma Dębu jest użyteczna do nacierania lub też obrony. Jest też odporna na niektóre zdolności zombie, na przykład Disco-wykidajło. Super sok-łapka przy bliskim trafieniu zadaje dużo więcej obrażeń od zwykłej sok-łapki, wystarczająco, by natychmiastowo pokonać większość zombie. Kłoda pod nogi to również użyteczny ruch ofensywny, zmuszający przeciwników do skoku, co można wykorzystać. Problemami Dębu są jednak powolność i jego rozmiary, czyniące go łatwym do trafienia. Trzeba też uważać, ponieważ Żołądź pokonany w formie Dębu nie może zostać wskrzeszony. Warto również mieć na uwadze, że do Dębu może również dołączyć kilka Żołędzi, które mogą go wspierać ogniem oraz leczyć, przez co ten staje się większym zagrożeniem. Warto więc rozważyć granie Żołędziem jeśli w drużynie już znajdują się jakieś, nawet jeśli gracz nie chce używać Dębu. Należy jednakże mieć na uwadze, iż Żołędzie na Dębie nie dzielą z nim zdrowia i mogą zostać odstrzelone. Nie zostają jednak pokonane gdy to Dąb zostanie pokonany. Grając przeciwko Żołędziowi Żołądź jest postacią trudną do trafienia, ale też mało wytrzymałą. To czyni niektóre postacie skuteczniejszymi przeciwko niemu. Supermózg, jako postać do walki wręcz, nie musi zbytnio celować, a do tego potrafi pokonać go samymi obrażeniami obszarowymi super ultra kuli, z kolei Kosmiczny Kadet posiada broń samonaprowadzającą, przez co, jeśli znajdzie się odpowiednio blisko, nie będzie miała problemów z trafieniem go. Może też spróbować go wyeliminować kosmicznym promieniem jeśli odpowiednio szybko zorientuje się że zmienia się w Dąb. Walka z Dębem jest bardziej kłopotliwa, ponieważ wtedy przeciwnik ma dostęp do silniejszych broni, przez co potrafi szybko pokonać gracza. Traci jednak mobilność i staje się dużo łatwiejszym celem. Dąb najlepiej atakować z zaskoczenia i najsilniejszymi dostępnymi atakami. Tutaj Kosmiczny Kadet ponownie posiada przewagę, a mianowicie generator kraterów jej stacji kosmicznej, zdolny szybko pokonać go nawet z pełnym zdrowiem. Warto też atakować go w grupie, zwłaszcza jeśli jest wspierany przez kilka Żołędzi. Galeria 100px}} Zobacz też *Imp (strzelanki) *Kosmiczny Kadet en:Acorn fr:Gland Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Obrony